You Look Good In My Shirt
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: One-shot. It was his shirt she was wearing, but she didn't care. In all honesty, he didn't either. Kendrick/O.C.


**A/N: **I felt like Kendrick needed another little something on here, seeing as he only got **Whiskey Lullabye**, and even then... I'd say what happens, but if you haven't read it, it'd spoil it.

I suggest you read that, as well as **Tongue Tied** by x.Hardy.at.Heart.x. It's really awesome.

**Warning: Contains smut, and coarse language. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Title inspired by Keith Urban, but there is – Well, you'll see.**

**-**

**You Look Good In My Shirt**

He was awoken by soft kisses to his neck, as well as somebody snuggling closer to him. With a groggy smile, he wrapped his arms tighter around the woman in his arms and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Kaylah..." he sighed, his eyes still closed. "It's early. Can't we just sleep?"

The brunette giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "But I'm wide awake. And it's eight-thirty."

"But I'm exhausted."

With a sigh, Kaylah pulled out of the embrace and climbed out of the bed. "Well then, I'll leave you to your sleep then."

He opened his eyes enough to see that his girlfriend was rummaging through her suitcase across the room. "Baby, please. Come lay with me."

She shook her head, not bothering to look at him. "Nope. You want to sleep, and if I lay with you, we'll just end up having sex. And then you'll be more tired, and then you'll go out for coffee and get hit by a bus."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle. "So what, you can see the future now?"

"Yep." She straightened up; clothing draped over one arm with her shower bag in the other. "And as much as I like the physicality, I like you more. So sleep."

There was no chance to argue as she went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few moments later, Brian could hear the shower running and wished he hadn't have said anything.

He could have been in there with her.

-

He made it across the street and back, coffees in hand and unharmed by any buses, by the time she came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel. Both exchanged a smile when their eyes met, and Kaylah put down the towel to grab her coffee, kissing Brian's cheek quickly.

"Thanks Bri."

He nodded, taking a seat and watching as she pulled out her straightener. Her hair was already super straight, but it was the quickest way to dry it. But that wasn't why he was watching her.

"You know that's mine, right?" he asked, as she pulled the straightener through her hair.

She turned to look at him, still attacking her hair. "What's yours?"

He nodded his head once at her. "The shirt you're wearing. It's mine."

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." She replied, before turning back to the mirror, switching the device from one hand to the other. "I just really like it."

Brian smirked, setting his coffee aside as he got up and walked towards her. "Yeah, well I think I like you in it."

"Really?" Kaylah asked, putting the straightener down on the dresser.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her hair over one shoulder before nibbling at her neck. "You look good in my shirt. Really good."

She shuddered involuntarily, goose bumps forming on her arms. "Br-Brian."

"But you'd look even better without a shirt."

At this, he spun her around, immediately capturing her lips with his own in a heated, passionate kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, one hand resting between his shoulder blades, the other one the back of his neck, bringing him closer.

Her tongue poked out, gently running over Brian's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He obliged willingly, parting his lips and letting their tongues swirl and dance, tasting each other's mouth.

Eventually, the need for air got to be too much as they pulled apart, panting as they stared at each other. Brian couldn't help but smirk before lowering his head back down, reigniting the kiss, pushing Kaylah so that she was pinned between the dresser and himself, his hands on her hips.

Kaylah's own hands found their way to the hem of the blue shirt Brian was wearing, pulling it up, breaking the kiss to get it over his head before discarding it carelessly on the floor. Immediately, she was attacked by his kisses again, only this time, it was her neck.

"Brian..." she moaned, tilting her head to give her boyfriend better access. As he started sucking and nipping the tender skin, all coherent thought was lost.

She could feel fingertips running up and down her sides, and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Still, she shuddered at the touch, her eyes closing at the multiple sensations that ripped at her body.

Brian nipped at her neck again, a bit harder than he meant to, causing her to yelp slightly. At the moment though, he couldn't help himself. The way they were positioned, whenever either moved, his manhood would end up getting grazed; it was getting to the point of being painful.

"Kaylah." He whispered, bringing his lips to her ear. "I want you."

Her response to this was to recapture his lips in a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Using one of his hands, he hinted at her to wrap her legs around him by taking one of her legs and placing it around him as best he could. Still, she got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, trusting Brian to support her weight as he made his way over to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Brian's legs collided with the bed, sending him falling forward, once again pinning Kaylah underneath him. He broke the kiss, looking down at the beauty beneath him. Green-blue eyes stared back up at him, her cheeks flushed and her full lips swollen from the kissing. Her light brown hair was fanned out around her.

To him, she was breath-taking.

"I love you." He murmured, brushing hair from her face. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too. But shut up and take me, damn it."

Brian was all too willing, as he took handfuls of the white 'Spanky' shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it backwards before kissing her again, repositioning himself so that he was straddling her, his hands running over her bare shoulders and down her arms.

She brought her hands to cup his face, before letting them run down his neck, over his chest, and down towards the bulge in his jeans. She let them run over the area several times, eliciting a moan from the blond Superstar, as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck.

"P-please. N-no m-mmm." He moaned again, as Kaylah had only started to rub harder with one hand, using the other to blindly and clumsily undo the belt, pulling it away from the loops. Still with one hand, she undid the clasp and zipper on his jeans, before reaching under the elastic.

"Kaylah!" he cried out, biting into her shoulder, which in turn caused her to cry out and remove her hands from his nether regions.

She pushed him off her surprisingly easily, taking the same position that Brian had been in mere moments before. Without wasting any time, she lowered her head to his lips, giving him sweet, tender little kisses before moving down to his chin, making her way down his neck, lingering slightly on his Adam's Apple. Like a cat, she slid her body lower down his, purposely rubbing her own sexuality over his, receiving yet another moan.

"Fuck, Kaylah." He swore, tossing his head back in slight frustration.

With a smirk, she pulled down his jeans and boxer shorts, leaving him fully exposed.

He looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling with lust and need. "Please." He begged, sounding breathless.

With a small smile, Kaylah lowered her head, ready to please her boyfriend.

-

She was back underneath him, in all her glory, her eyes closed as her head was tilted back.

"Look at me, Kayl." Brian whispered in her ear, almost breathless as he continued the rhythm he had created.

She opened her eyes, losing herself in the depth of her boyfriend's eyes. There was nothing but pure passion in them, as they sparkled back at her.

From within, she could feel a fire pulsing, pushing at her, and she knew she was close. "Br-Brian." She stammered, before feeling a rush of release. She began to cry out, only to have her mouth covered by Brian's, as they screamed their release and rapture into the other's mouth.

A few more thrusts, and Brian pulled out, collapsing beside Kaylah, eyes glazed over. A silly smile was on his lips as he panted, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"That was... Wow." He sighed, still panting a bit.

She nodded her agreement as she drew circles on his chest. "Bri?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, tilting her chin up so he could see her properly.

Kaylah smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brian smiled back, placing another little kiss on her lips before sighing. "You know what this means now though."

"No."

He looked at her, a sly smirk on his lips. "It means we need to get cleaned up."

Giggling, she cuddled closer into him. "Mmm. Let's enjoy this first though."

He nodded, rubbing her bare arm and feeling utterly at peace with everything.

-

They walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand, smiling and giggling every time they caught each other's eye.

"You still look good in my shirt." Brian stated, pulling teasingly at the white t-shirt with 'Spanky' written in pink that she wore.

Kaylah nudged him gently, before giggling again.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

The couple turned to see Mickie James and Paul London waving them down, running to catch up. They didn't have to wait long for the duo to catch up to them, and they continued down the hallway as one big group.

"Hey, Bri? You realize that Kaylah's wearing your shirt, right?" Paul asked, looking at the now blushing Diva.

The blond Superstar nodded. "Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both Mickie and Paul hung back a bit, watching the other couple get a head slightly. Paul leaned over to whisper to Mickie. "How come you never wear any of my shirts?"

Mickie smirked. "Because you wearing my underwear is sexier, remember?"

"Oh, right." The dark haired Superstar nodded, thinking for a moment before turning to his girlfriend again. "You think they'd notice if we weren't following them anymore?"

Mickie stole a quick glance at Brian and Kaylah, shaking her head. "Race you back." She said with a sly grin.

Paul responded with his own grin before taking off back down the way they just came, Mickie hot on his heels.

**-**

**That was freaking long!! But there you go, Kaylah-bean.**


End file.
